Phoenix-class Support Vessel
|buildtime=45 |uses=1 command, 30 |hull=14000 |armor=8 |shields= |antimatter= |experience= |squadrons=1 |weapon1=MAC |weapon2=Missile |weapon3=AA Autocannon |weapon4=Naval Coilgun |weapon5= |damage.weapon1=35 |cooldown.weapon1= |damage.weapon2=54 |cooldown.weapon2= |damage.weapon3=30 |cooldown.weapon3= |damage.weapon4=80 |cooldown.weapon4= |damage.weapon5= |damage.bombing=60 |note= Reprovision EMP MAC Firebase Deployment AI Repair Coordination |desc=A highly effective refit of the standard colony ship, Phoenix support vessels function as giant troop transports, supporting its fleet with boarding parties and planetary assault capabilities. While its primary MACs are weaker when compared to dedicated capital cruisers, the Phoenix is armed with an extensive mini-MAC array and is capable of targeting multiple ships at once, making it useful for crowd control. |shortcut= |provisions = 30}} The Phoenix-class support vessel is a heavy support ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in planet invasion support and fleet support. Being replaced by the Orion-class assault carrier once, the then Phoenix-class assault ship made a comeback as a support vessel, once again available to the player. Overview History First introduced as the unarmed Phoenix-class colony ship in as late as the 24th century, initially, the ships were designed for transporting thousands of human settlers to new colony worlds. However, when war with the Insurrection started to escalate many of these originally peaceful ships were refitted with offensive and defensive weaponry and tasked with supporting UNSC ground forces, a role the newly refitted ships performed very effectively. They continued their service through the Human-Covenant war and were still in use post-war. UNSC Spirit of Fire was one of these ships that not only survived the war having served with distinction (albeit thought lost with all hands) she continued to battle alien forces over Installation 00. Weapons and Tactical Usage As its name suggests, the Phoenix-class plays a supporting role in a fleet. Lacking in firing range and focused damage, the vessel is best kept in the center of the fleet to provide support for your fleet and suppressive fire on multiple enemy targets. Being a support vessel, the Phoenix obviously features a wide array of supportive abilities. Reprovision allows the Phoenix to replenish its own or an ally's provisions at the cost of some credits and resources, which can come in handy during a long expenditure, especially if you have a carrier fleet. However, the cooldown time is fairly long, so it may be more optimal to simply build a repair station at a newly acquired planet if most of your ships are running out of provisions. AI Repair Coordination, on the other hand, uses all of its provisions to rapidly repair itself a well as an ally. On the offensive side, an EMP MAC can be fired at a single enemy vessel to render them immobile while dealing damage to their shields as well as an over-time damage for a long period of time. This ability has a fairly long firing range, and when paired with ships like the ''Artemis''-class battlecruiser, can help disable their target and prevent them from escaping. The Phoenix is also one of the few capital ships that are capable of bombing enemy planets, and Firebase Deployment directly increases the damage done to planet bombing. Although being quite tanky on its own, this ship is still outmatched by most if not all Covenant capital ships and lacks decisive firepower to finish off a similarly sized enemy, so care should be taken to not vanguard an assault with it. Changelog 0.56 *Replaced the 'Shiva Nuclear Missile' ability with the less-powerful 'Hyperion nuclear missile' ability 0.75 *Reduced hull by 7000 *Reduced armor by 3 *Replaced the 'Hyperion Nuclear Missile' ability with the 'Shiva nuclear missile' ability 0.80 *Reduced armor down by 3 Gallery Phoenix class assault ship.jpg|Render of the old model. Credits Old model *Model - Annihilater102 *Texture - Annihilater102 External links *Phoenix-class colony ship (Halopedia) *UNSC Spirit of Fire (Halopedia) See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Siege Warships